shadowsinthesandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Supernatural/Superhero Group
Story Summary WIP Characters '''Niko (Kota) - The Wolf - '''Nico's parents were murdered in front of him when he was tweleve and his older sister died in a car accident when he was ten. His genes are bound together with a wolf's genes, Kota. Nico has an unknown illness. '''Kota - '''In Kota's life, he was a lone wolf who was kept away from the other wolves in the zoo as he didn't work well with the other wolves. Soon after he turned 3 years old, he caught a sickness from another wolf and slowly started to die but before his death, Jase Roth, removed some of his genes and connected them with a dying boy's genes. '''Quinn (Tasha) - The Tiger - '''Quinn never knew her father and her mother abandonned her when she was five. She's been shipped across the country from foster home to group home. Her genes are bound together with a tiger's genes, Tasha. She's very protective of her best friend, Nico. '''Tasha - '''In Tasha's life, she was one of the favorite tigers in her exibit. She was also the first one to have cubs but the two died after one of the other tigers killed them. Since then Tasha was never the same, alwasy tense and angry, never allowing the zookeepers or other tigers close to her. After she attacked one of the keepers, she was chosen to be put down but before that happen, Jase Roth removed some of her genes and bound them with Quinn's. '''Kiara (Rorne) - The Spider - '''Kiara's mother committed suicide when she was eight and her father died when she was fourteen of cancer. Her genes are bound together with a spider's genes, Rorne. Kiara has no memory of before her mother's death and she's suicidal. '''Rorne - '''In Rorne's life, he was a deadly spider being studied on by the zoo. After someone accidently released him, he bit twenty-four people, killing thirteen of them. He was recaptured by Jase Roth and some of his genes were removed and bound with Kiara's. '''Erik (Caspian) - The Elk - '''Erik's parents disappeared not long after he was born and he was raised by his aunt and uncle, who both died in a car accident after his fifteenth birthday. His genes are bound together with an Elk's genes, Caspian. He's known as the daddy of the group. '''Caspian - '''In Caspian's life, he was the leader of a large elk herd. He was powerful, loyal and protective of his family. Towards the end of his life, a snake somehow got into the elk enclosur and caused the elk to spook. Caspian being the elk he was, killed the snake but was bitten and quickly got sick. Before he died, Jase Roth took some of his genes and bound them with Erik's. '''Brooklyn (Raven) - The Falcon - '''Brooklyn's mother died at childbirth and she was raised by her father. She grew up with her father, homeless and befriended Max. When Brooklyn was nine, her father saved her and Max's lives when they were almost hit by a car but he died in the act. Brooklyn and Max were found starving to death in a closed abandoned school. Brooklyn's genes are bound together with a falcon's genes, Raven. When it comes to Max, she'll do anything to protect him. '''Raven - '''In Raven's life, she was trained as a hunting falcon by one of the animal trainers in the zoo. She was a killer on comand. Without someone to tell her what to do, she was a lost, average bird. After one hunt though, she broke her wing and her trainer decided to put her down and train a new falcon. But before they could put her down, Jase Roth took some of her genes and bound them with Brooklyn's. '''Max (Jasper) - The Arctic Fox - '''Max's mother wasn't around very much and his father abused him without rest. One day after school, he met Brooklyn and her father before quickly becoming friends with Brooklyn. When Brooklyn and her father learned that Max's father was abusing him, Brooklyn gave him the choice of living with them and he eagerly agreed. He was found with Brooklyn in an abandoned school. Max's genes are bound together with a arctic fox's genes, Jasper. Max has a pet dog who stays with him 24/7. '''Jasper - '''In Jasper's life, he was a wild, curious fox who always got into trouble. One day, curiousidy got the best of him and he escaped his pen and got lost in the loud, confusing city. He ended up being hit by a taxi. He was found, dying behind a dumpster by Jase Roth and he took some of his genes and bound them with Max's.